A Shocking Future Ahead
by GeekForLifeIntoDeath
Summary: When Sophia moves away she gets a shocking suprise when the people she least expected would come to bring her home, only to find more shocking stuff happens to her once she returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake…**

**Chapter 1**

Sophia's POV

It has been almost a month since I threw Luke into his car, a month since I have seen his face or any face from Wolf Lake to be exact. Right now I am sat in my new apartment in New York close to Central Park. Most days after school of course I would sit here and think of my time here and how much I miss home, I can feel the change coming but I don't want to go back home yet.

I turned my head toward the clock that hung on my wall only to see that it was 06:30 am. I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cornflakes and a cup of tea. Sitting at the counter I started to eat my breakfast and thought of how if I was home right now I would be sitting with my father at the table eating home cooked breakfast's and laughing and the bad jokes dad would say.

Sighing I stood and put the bowl in the sink and finished my tea before I put that in the sink also. Looking back at the clock I saw that I only had 10 minutes to get to Central Park High. Putting my trainers, grabbed my bag and jacket I quickly left my apartment locking the door and running down the stairs to my car.

Leaving the car park I made my way to school. But the thoughts that have been haunting me for weeks now came back. Luke. That's the only thing running through my head for the last few weeks.

Sighing I shook my head and made my way into the school parking lot finding a space and parking in it. Getting out of the car I heard my name being called.

"Sophia!" turning I saw my science lap partner Gab.

Gab is a sophomore here at Central Park high like me. He has ocean blue eyes, blond hair that hung to his shoulders, he stood around 6'0ft and he has a nice athletes body that all the girls here admire except for me as the only body that I think about is the one back home. Today Gabe wore light blue wash jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of black shoes to go nicely with his look.

Smiling at him I say, "Hey, Gabe." As he stops in front of me and looks me over.

"Do you want to walk with me." He asks shyly showing his dimples as he gives a small smile.

Nodding, we start walking again, but that's when I sense it or as others would say him. Stopping in mid-step I stiffened and of course Gab noticed this.

"Are you alright, Sophia." He asks concern lacing his voice but I'm to shocked listen.

Turning around I saw them each wearing sun glasses and a look that tells others that there is danger if you get to close. All the girls were ogling them but the only one that had my attention was the one in the middle. The one that has been in my head all this time. Luke.

He wore Dark jeans that looked great on him, a black t-shirt that hugged to his tight muscular body and showed off his built shoulders and a pair of black trainers which helped with the bad boy look.

Looking at his face I saw a slight smirk stuck there which showed that he knew that I saw cheeking him out. Looking at the other three behind him I saw that it was Randy, Sean and SARAH!

Seeing her here holding Sean's hand I knew instantly that they were together. As they got closer my heart beat accelerated which made Luke's smirk grow into a full out grin because he knew of the effect he had on me. But that all changed when Gab put his hand on my arm trying to get me to move as he could feel the danger that was in these four people or skin walkers as I know them to be.

"Come on Sophia, we don't want to get into trouble if we are late." But I knew that was an excuse because our teacher doesn't care whether we show up for class or not.

Looking at Luke I could see the scowl on his face as his eyes rested on Gab's had which was now trying to pull me toward the school building.

"Hello, Sophia." Luke said as him and the other three behind him came to a few steps in front of me.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I ask confusion clear in my voice.

Seeing that I knew these people in front of me Gabe let go of my arm and took a step back in shock.

"You already know the answer to that, Soph." He says gently while taking a step forward.

"B-but I've only been here nearly a month." I stutter looking up at him.

Sighing he takes another step closer until he's standing right in front of me.

Right now I could practically feel the jealously that was rolling off the girls around us.

"You know the rules, Soph." he said bringing his hand to rest on my cheek.

"Where's Presley?" I ask knowing that she wouldn't like Luke touching me at all.

Before he could answer a pain shoot's through me causing me to scream and fall only to be caught by Luke.

And then I knew I couldn't fight the wolf any longer, I was flipping here and now.

'_Oh god,' _I thought, _'please get me out of here.'_

I know it's kind of short but I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully make it longer. Please review and tell me what you think.

FreakoftheWORLD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake… :'(**

**Chapter 2**

**Sophia's POV**

The pain I felt was unbearable, it felt like my insides were shifting of course I already knew they were because that's what happens when you flip. But I didn't think it would be this bad.

Strong arms wrapped around me when I fell which could only mean Luke caught me. Thinking of Luke and being in his arms did lesson the pain slightly but not enough to dull it out.

I could feel myself moving so I assumed Luke was taking me away from the prying eyes of the humans in the school parking lot which I had no doubt had stopped to see what the fuss was all about. And, Gabe. Oh god he's going to be worried and I knew he wasn't going to let Luke leave with me alone. He'd follow and then get in trouble no doubt with Luke.

A whimper fell from my lips as I felt myself being put down on something comfy.

"Shh, we'll be there soon, Sophia." A calming voice soothed as they let me go.

The pain that I felt intensified once those strong arms let go of me. A scream ripped its way from my mouth most likely alerting more people of my presence.

A door closing told me that Luke had moved to the driver's seat and was ready to leave, the only problem was that car hadn't moved yet.

**Luke's POV**

The sadness that I felt watching her as she screamed from the pain of flipping. More than anything I wish I could take away her pain, relieve my mate what she was feeling.

Another blood curdling scream ripped from her mouth again. I had to get her away from here before she flipped completely. Starting the car I looked in front of me only to see the boy that was sniffing around my girl standing front of my car preventing me from moving.

Quickly jumping out of the car I rounded on him, "Are you crazy move!" I yelled making a small tremor of fear to run through him.

If I hadn't been impatient to get my mate to safety and out of her I would have revealed in the fact that I am the reason he was scared and provoked it more, however my instinct was to strong and the only thought I had was to get Sophia away.

"Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not letting you leave with her, for all I know is that you could be dangerous and the one putting her in the pain that is causing her to react like that.

A growl ripped through my chest causing him to stumble slightly but not move away.

How dare he make assumptions like that? Assume that I could be the cause of Sophia's pain? He has no idea who he is dealing with but if he doesn't move soon I'm going to lose my cool.

"I am not afraid of you and I am not leaving with her without me. You take her then you take me to." He said with finality in his voice.

A small smirk spread across my face and the only thought I had was, _'after the flipping was complete he would no longer be a problem.'_

**A/N: I know it's short but I have course work to do but I will make sure that my next chapter is longer. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**FreakoftheWORLD.**


	3. AN

A/N: I'm sorry this is not an update. I'm writing a note so you don;t think i have abandond this but I have some course work that i need to do and i have my mocks coming up so i won;t be able to update for a while, but i promise I will update as soon as i can and hopefully have mor chapters done also.

Keep checking because I might update soon.

FreakoftheWORLD.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone I know this chapter is late but I have jsut finished my mocks, so this is the christmas presant I give to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And in this chapter or maybe the next few there will be LEMONS but if they're not good please don't judge because it will be the first time that I have ever written a LEMON in my life. Thanks.,.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

**Sophia's POV**

I could feel my bones shifting, taking on a new form, becoming a true member of the wolf pack. Fear gripped me. What if I didn't servive the transition? I mean there is only fifty, fifty change that I will in fact transform the other fifty is that I die.

"You'll be alright, baby, just a little while longer and the pain will go away." a far away voice said.

"Luke what are we going to do about the human, he'll see to much?" I heard before the pain increased again causing me to scream out and shift slightly.

A comforting hand rested on my forehead, easing the pain slightly but not enough. I could feel my body shift more and my bone altering to acomadate my transformation.

My screams continued to grow louder and louder as my body moved, as my bones moved and with one more blood curdling scream it was over. Suddenly the pain had stopped and instead of laying down I was standing on the bed on all four paws, which could only mean one thing.

**Luke's POV**

She was beautiful. Her fure was a soft caremel colour, with darker brown highlighting her fure making her even more captivating than I thought she was when she was human. Her golden eyes raised to mine showing me that she was shocked and happy at the same time.

I knew how she felt, without the shockness I was estatic because my mate, the reason for my being had servived the transformation, becoming the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen.

"What just happened?" someone asked from behind.

Turning around I saw that it was none other than the peste Gab.

"That would be the transformation of the alpha female of my pack and also the last thing you'll ever see." I said befor nodding to Sean and Sarah to let them know what they had to do.

**A/N: I hope you like it, it had been a while since my last update and I'm sorry for that, hopefully the rest of my updates will be once a week or once a fortnight. I have not ABANDONED this story and don't intend to either. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**FreakoftheWORLD**


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: I'm sorry you all had to wait nearly Five months for this chapter but I have my GCSE exams in a couple of months, which means until they are over, I won't be able to update as quick as I used to. Because I need to revise my subjects and concentrate on my work. SORRY again, after my exams I will update every two weeks and maybe add a couple of chapters before hand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake.

Chapter 4.

Luke's POV

I watched as Sean and Sarah slowly advance toward their prey, the need to hunt so great that their instinct's took over. I turned quickly when I heard a soft whimper behind me coming from Sophia.

The saddness I saw in her eyes hurt me, but she also had understanding mixed in with the saddness. She knew of our rules but watching this boy who threatened my need to protect Sophia, but also the boy she cared about, get murdered infront of her, hurt her.

Slowly I stepped infront of her sheilding what was about to happen, "You need to flip back Sophia, can you do that baby?" I whspered not wanting to disturb her sudden hightened hearing.

She looked up at me before nodding, and before I could take my eyes back to the two wolves and human behind me my beautiful Sophia was sat up infront of me. Her naked form visible for everyone to see, but as I covered her I was the only one to see her new developed body.

She had curves in all the right places, her long dark brown hair swaying slightly as it flowed down her slender shoulders. Her lips much fuller than before, her breasts more defined, And looking at her legs I saw that they seemed to be going on for miles.

My mouth watered just at the sight of her, and my penis became harder than ever as I took her in.

A small smirk graced her lucious lips and she cocked her head to the side slightly, no doubt taking in the new scent of arousal that is asulting her new highly tuned sences. I could see the faintest gleam of mischief in her eyes, and before I knew it I was pined to the bed by the most beautiful being in the world and the only thing I could think of is, _'None of us will be getting much sleep tonight.'_


End file.
